


Closer

by RilesClexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aden & Lexa Are Siblings, Angst, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Cousins, Artist Clarke Griffin, Drug Use, F/F, Heartbreak, Homelessness, Lexa & Lincoln (The 100) Are Siblings, Minor Anya/Raven Reyes, Minor Character Death, Protective Lexa, Slowburn Clexa, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RilesClexa/pseuds/RilesClexa
Summary: Slowburn Clexa AU - Lexa and Clarke were high school sweethearts but one day Lexa disappears and Clarke is left to pick up the pieces. Four years later, they once again cross paths, will Lexa be able to explain her reasons for leaving? Will Clarke learn to forgive?OrThe slow burn angsty AU that nobody asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Clexa fanfiction, it is slow to start but will hopefully pick up the pace as the chapters progress so stay with me! I've also posted this story on my fanfiction (Evilregalriles). _Italicized paragraphs indicate flashbacks_.

_“I love you, you know?”_  
  
_I smiled, feeling her fingertips tracing the curve of my back and turned to face her. Her eyes, those brilliant emerald orbs stared into mine and I felt my breath leave my chest in gasps. The things Lexa Woods did to me, even after all this time._

 _“I love you too.”_  
  
_“Always and forever?”_  
  
_“Always and forever.”_  
  
_Her lips felt soft and silky against mine and I succumbed to the kiss, her arms wrapping around my waist and I felt the weight of her press against me, as she rolled so she was on top. She knew exactly how to unravel me. I couldn’t help the moan that escaped my lips as she kissed me._  
  
_Sunday afternoon, home alone, lazing in bed with the love of my life. True, I was only nineteen, but somehow I knew I’d found my soul mate. Lexa and I had been friends since we were ten years old, we’d been through every life experience together: high school, breakups, arguments, family dramas, pain and joy. We’d been dating since we were sixteen, when we both realised that our awkward teenage crushes on each other had actually, inevitably developed into so much more. I couldn’t imagine having anybody else by my side._

_“Clarke?”_

_Her voice drew me out of my memories and back to the present moment. She leaned over me, hair swept to one side, biting her lip and furrowing her brow in concentration as she searched my eyes. I cupped her face with my hand and watched her features relax._

_“I was just thinking about how happy I am,” I whispered. She pressed her forehead against mine and smiled, totally content._

_“Well get used to it, we’ve got many more years ahead of us baby girl.”_  
  
_I never wanted this to end._

\--

I awoke with a gasp, sitting bolt upright and clutching my chest, disorientated. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, trying to eradicate the memories from my mind. My heart was pounding in my rib cage, my singlet soaked with sweat from the all too vivid images and I had to hold back the tears that were forming in the corner of my eyes, threatening to spill.

Four years. It had been four years since I’d last seen her and I still dreamt of her every night. Four years since she had packed up and disappeared in the middle of the night without so much as a warning; a word, a text, a phone call. Four years of me crying myself to sleep at night, trying to pick up the pieces of my life she’d so horribly ruined and start again.

The fear from my sudden awakening was quickly blossoming into anger, as it often did, and I swung my legs over the side of my bed, taking deep breaths. I grabbed my mobile, charging on my night stand and checked the time, 3AM, shivering as my feet hit the floor boards as I made my way to the kitchen.

I reveled in the silence and solitude of my loft, flicking on the kitchen light and filling a glass of water from the sink. It was cool and calm against my throat and I felt I could breathe a little easier. But my mind was buzzing.  
  
I wondered again for the hundredth time where on earth Lexa could have gone to. And more importantly, why? We’d spent nearly every day since we were ten years old together, we had been completely and utterly in love…Didn’t that count for something? Didn’t I mean anything? She had completely broken me. I shook my head, padding softly across my open-planned kitchen to the couch in the corner near the window where my laptop and cigarettes lay. Propping open the window, I lit a cigarette and logged onto my Mac Book, watching the smoke furl from my lips, moonlight illuminating the wisps that billowed through the air.  
  
A notification dinged on my home page. _“O & Lincoln’s engagement party, 7PM.” _Shit, I’d been so wrapped up in my latest painting project that the gallery had requested and my shifts at the hospital that I completely forgot about the event tonight, I hadn’t even bought a present yet. I tended to throw myself into my work and ignore all else, including my friends, when I felt my life spiraling out of control.  
  
Logging onto Facebook I automatically typed _her_ name into the search bar and felt the hollowness blossoming inside my chest as the familiar answer flashed up on the screen. _No results found for Lexa Woods._ Impulsively I checked every other form of social media I knew she’d once had, Instagram, Twitter and Tumblr all yielding no results. It was hopeless. It was as though she disappeared off the face of the planet. Four years of silence. Four years of hell.  
  
I sighed, sucking smoke into my lungs and exhaled heavily, snapping my laptop closed. I leant back against the sofa and stared at my works of art that were scattered around the living room.  
Every single one of them depicted portraits of the woman who had once been my life. I wouldn’t be able to sleep now, not with the image of those forest-green eyes burned into my retinas.

\---

 __Entry 1462: Wednesday 12__ th of July 2015  
  
Shit, today was a bad day. I lost the mark we’ve been tracking for the last three weeks. He was my only fucking lead. I have no idea how it happened, I take meticulous care to never make mistakes. But then I had that phone call and I guess, damn, I guess I was just distracted. I have to come back. If only for one night, I owe it to Raven, to O, to Lincoln. After all, he is my brother. Anya says I’m an idiot for even considering it. That it’s too risky, too soon. That it’ll ruin all the progress we’ve made.

And then of course, you’ll be there. I don’t know how you’ll react. Hell, I don’t even know how I’ll react! I wish I could explain everything to you, my love. I guess you don’t think of me in that way anymore though and I wouldn’t blame you. Nothing I can say or do can excuse what I did, how I left.

And I won’t even be able to explain. Not yet at least anyway.

We’ve been camping out in the warehouse for over a month. It’s cold here, there’s barely any heating and I don’t like it. Then again, I haven’t liked my life much at all since I left, all those years ago. I haven’t finished what I’ve started yet and this is my only option. I’ve got too much blood on my hands, I’ve come too far to back out now, but I can sense the end is getting closer. Anya takes good care of me she always has and it took a lot of convincing to get her to agree to come back with me. It’ll be nice to get out of this god forsaken ghost town and back into some reasonable sense of normality, if only for a few days.

I have to go, my torch is running out of batteries and I don’t think I have any left.

I’ll see you soon.

_**L**_

\---

 I heard her laugh before I even saw her and felt someone squeeze me from behind. Trust Raven to know how to cause a scene!

“Griffin!”

My best friend slurred, she’d obviously started pre-drinks early. I threw my arm over her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek.

“Hey Reyes,” I smiled, turning to face her. I smoothed my purple halter-cut dress down with the flat of my hand, nodding to Murphy and Jasper who’d obviously arrived with her. They quickly made their way over to the bar, chatting excitedly.

“Looking smoking girl!” Raven cocked her eyebrow, looking me up and down with an amused expression. I smacked her on the arm.

“Not so bad yourself! Have you seen O?”

Raven spun wildly, waving to friends that she had noticed, surveying the crowd. The _San Francisco Palace’s_ gorgeous, light filled Gold Ballroom where we were currently standing was breathing taking, featuring sapphire blue carpet and floor to ceiling windows draped in silk and damask. The tables, vintage crystal chandeliers, and carved fireplace were illuminated by soft pink and blue disco lights, setting a comfortable atmosphere among all the glitz and glamour. Lincoln certainly had spared no expense when planning this night.  A space had been cleared for the dance floor behind the multitude of tables, which all held friends and family, laughing, chatting, and enjoying the hype of the night.

“There!”

Before I had a chance to respond, Raven had grabbed my hand and pulled me through the multitudes of people to the present table, situated near the bar in the far corner, where Octavia and Lincoln were graciously accepting gifts. There had to be at least two hundred neatly wrapped presents piled high on the tabletop. Octavia squealed as she saw us and enveloped me in a huge hug. Lincoln patted my head in a brotherly fashion. I smiled, but had to avert my eyes from his, they reminded me too much of her. I cradled my drink, champagne of course, so it didn’t spill and handed over my gift, (a new set of towels I’d pick up at Bed, Bath and Beyond) with my free hand.

“How are you Clarkey?” Octavia asked, looking ravishing in her black sequined dress which swept the floor. Her hair was tied up in a braid and hung loosely to one side and her stilettos made her look almost as tall as her fiance.

“Good! Yeah, just been busy with the art show coming up.” I responded, “Great place you’ve got here!”  
  
“I know right aren’t I so lucky?” Octavia gushed, turning to kiss Lincoln on the lips. Raven made a gagging sound, but burst into laughter when Octavia quickly punched her in the arm.

“You’re getting muscles short ass!” Raven quipped, “But seriously, I’m so happy for you guys, took you long enough!”

“Thanks you guys, tonight wouldn’t be the same without you,” Lincoln said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “What do you say to another round of drinks?”

My champagne flute was nearly empty and the alcohol was already making my head spin, but I followed my friends to the bar and took the offered shot which was pushed in my direction.

“Tequila? This early in the night?” I laughed. Raven nudged me.

“Drink up Griff, it’s party time!”

We all clinked glasses and downed our shots, the liquid burning my throat as it went down. The music pumping from the speakers and the dimming of the lights in the room made for a comfortable atmosphere. It was definitely going to be one hell of a night.

“Wow Griffin, I didn’t know you could handle your alcohol like a pro!”

I spun, slightly dizzy and came face to face with my ex-boyfriend, possibly the last person I ever wanted to see at the moment. He swayed a little, obviously drunk, or probably buzzed on whatever drug he was taking these days. It didn’t matter to me anymore.

“Rack off Finn,” Raven spat over the buzz of the music, slamming her shot glass down.

O gave me an apologetic look. Finn did after all work at the _Grounder’s Gym_ that Octavia and Lincoln owned, which was in where I had met him. He was just one in a long line of mistakes I’d made in order to get over the fact that Lexa had abandoned me.

“Simmer down Reyes, I was simply complimenting Clarke on her drinking skills.”

Finn’s eyes raked over my body and that smirk that I hated so much ghosted his lips.

“Great to see you Finn, I gotta go,” I mumbled, trying to push my way past him. He grabbed my arm and I turned to face him.

“Clarke wait, can’t we at least talk?”

“There’s nothing to talk about Finn. I’m sorry about what happened but I’m not interested.”

“So, that’s it then? I meant nothing to you?” He asked, sounding hurt, but I knew in reality he was just upset that I’d damaged his precious ego.

“Yes Finn, that’s it. There’s nothing else to say. Let go of me, now.” 

 He tightened his grip on my arm and I felt fear flash through me.

“You _don’t_ get to do this to me!” He scowled, frowning down at me.

Before I knew what was happening a hand reached out behind me and grabbed his wrist, twisting it so sharply that Finn cried out in pain and let go of me abruptly. I looked behind Finn and saw that Octavia, Lincoln and Raven were all dumb struck and silent, staring straight ahead and looking as though they’d seen a ghost.

“What the fu-?!”

“I believe she told you to let her go.”

My entire body froze. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I felt as though my lungs were being crushed inside my chest. _I would know that voice anywhere._

The voice I had been dreaming about, every night for four long lonely years. But my body and my brain were refusing to catch up with the situation that was unfolding in front of me. I forced myself to turn around. I felt my face go numb as I looked into the eyes of the person who stood in front of me. My whole world was spinning.

Lexa. Lexa Woods, the love of my life, the woman who had ripped my heart to shreds and left without a whisper of a word stood before me, defending my honour. She stood before me, dressed to the nines in a finely cut tuxedo, white button down shirt complete with bow tie, looking more beautiful than I could ever remember.

“Hello Clarke.”

I couldn’t handle this. I couldn’t breathe. Everything was going black. I was completely overwhelmed and didn’t understand what was happening, but I had to get out of there. I had to leave, _now_.

I barely made it out onto the street in time before I emptied my stomach contents all over the pavement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn some of the back story of Anya, Lexa and Clarke's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and for your comments and kudos, it makes it so much easier to keep writing.  
> Again _italicized_ paragraphs are flashbacks. **Trigger Warning** of mentioned abuse/rape in this chapter. 
> 
> On with the story!

My heart was slamming inside my chest as I watched Clarke push her way through the crowd and out into the night. I desperately wanted to follow her. My hands were clenching into fists and I was aware that most people at the engagement party were turning to watch the scene I had just caused. _What on earth had I expected?_

“L-lexa? Anya? What are you guys doing here?” Octavia had practically thrown Finn out of the way in order to stand before me as she was now, hands on her hips and fire in her eyes. She didn’t look impressed and I heard Anya audibly scoff behind me. I knew what she was thinking, they had no idea what we’d been through.

I opened my mouth to answer, but before I could make a sound I felt something solid collide with my face and recoiled from the pain, clutching my cheek.

“You fucking bitch!”

Raven had swung a heavy right hook that landed, rather impressively, under my left eye. Octavia bear hugged her friend from behind, holding her back, as the feisty Latina pulled her fist back to strike again. I could feel my cheek already swelling and throbbing in pain.

“Get off me! She deserves it! Do you have any idea what she did to Clarke-“

“Rae, stop!”

My brother’s stern voice caused Octavia and her friend to pause and the commanding tone of his words made me flinch a little. I could feel Anya’s hand on my shoulder, comforting, as I looked up into Lincoln’s eyes, searching. Octavia was calming Raven down with another drink. God damn it this had been a mistake.

“Nothing to see here guys, grab another drink!” Lincoln called to the crowd, flashing his disarming smile. I could still feel a hundred eyes or more on me, but eventually they all turned back to their conversations.

“What the heck Lexa?” My hulk of a brother pulled me into a crushing hug and I tried to stop the tears from welling up. I had missed him so much. I’d missed all of them.

“It’s your engagement party L. After you called, I knew I couldn’t miss it.” I whispered meekly, as he led me towards a secluded corner so we could talk more privately.

“You've got some fucking nerve Woods!” I heard Raven call out to me over the thud of the bass. I chose to ignore her, ( _didn’t she think I already knew that_?) and moments later saw her leading Octavia out the front door, presumably to find Clarke. At the thought of the blonde I could my chest tighten painfully.

“Yeah but Lexa, why now? Do you know how hard it's been to lie to my friends, to my _fiance_ and pretend I haven't heard from you? Do you know how many other things you’ve missed in the time you’ve been gone?”

I smoothed down my braid, trying to control my raging emotions and puffed my cheeks out, knowing that if there was one person in the world I could trust, it would be my older brother. I’d been hiding my life for too long and I had to get it off my chest, even if that went against the rules.

“It's Azgeda Linc. They killed her... And… and they’ve taken Aden.”

\---

_4 th of July 2002 (13 years ago)_

_I was shivering and didn’t like the loud sound of the fireworks crackling all around us. There was too much noise, too much celebration and not enough heat. I could hear lots of people out on the street, roaring drunk and laughing. I didn’t see what there was to be so happy about. My big cousin Anya threw another blanket around my shoulders and I moved towards her to absorb some of her body heat. My brother Aden was curled against my chest, his fist bunched up in my shirt, fast asleep._

_“Excuse me?”_

_My eyes jerked upwards as a little girl, about my age, knocked on the roof of our “house”; a collection of cardboard boxes turned into a makeshift shelter, pushed in between two dumpsters in the slums of San Francisco._

_I was ten years old and we’d been living on the street for at least two years, ever since Anya had taken me and my brother and run from the foster home we were living in. It was by no means the ideal situation, but we were relatively safe, fed often enough and most importantly, away from the disgusting man and woman who had called themselves our ‘parents’. Obviously another couple who had adopted children in order to live off the welfare checks they received, with no intention of being actual guardians._

_Our parents had died when I was just six, a freak car accident, and since they had been Anya’s legal caretakers since she was a baby, we were all taken in as wards of the state. I didn’t really understand what had happened only that we needed a new mommy and daddy and eventually were placed in the care of a couple who had seemed friendly enough at first. But after a while it became apparent that we were meant to be more slaves than children. Sometimes we went for days on end without food, they would just forget to feed us and we would be made to clean the house for hours and hours without a break. The man would often hit me and Anya for the slightest mistake and the woman was just as bad by acting as though we never existed. I wondered what I’d done wrong to deserve all this anger. It just became our way of living and I quickly learnt that crying or complaining only worsened our punishments._

_Anya wouldn’t speak of the things that I heard our ‘dad’ doing to her in the middle of the night, but I had always known. I had horror stories of my own that I kept a secret and one night Anya found out for herself, when I cried out a little too much even though he said that wasn’t allowed and she’d come bursting into my bedroom wielding a baseball bat. I don’t remember what happened to him but after that she’d packed us all up and we’d run. Anya was always looking after us and putting me and Aden first. I wanted to be just like her when I grew up, strong, protective, and brave._

_“What’s wrong honey?” Anya beckoned the little girl into our already cramped ‘bedroom’ and the curly haired child clambered in._

_“I-I couldn’t find my sleeping bag and it’s so loud outside, I got lost.” The girl sniffled. I felt a pang of sadness wash over me._

_“Well you have to stay here with us then!” I chirped up brightly, offering her some of my blanket. She gratefully accepted it and curled up at my feet. “My name’s Lexa. This is Anya, my big cousin and Aden my little brother. He’s only eight.”_

_“Costia,” She replied, smiling up at me. She had very pretty hazel eyes. “My name’s Costia.”_

_“Don’t worry Costia,” I said, reaching down and squeezing her hand, “We’ll look after you. We’re going to be the best of friends.”_

_\--_

_We didn’t stay on the streets long after that. Anya made some new friends, an older boy called Roan and a girl named Ontari and a few weeks later I was marveling at the brand new apartment that was our new home. Costia had never left our side since we met her and I now shared a room with her and Aden. I had my own bed, a closet full of clothes and the fridge was always piled high with food. I couldn’t believe it! One day I pulled Anya aside, wanting some answers._

_“An, where did all these things come from?” I asked._

_She chuckled and ruffled my hair, smirking down at me._

_“It’s alright little Lex, Roan and Ontari lent me some money. Roan’s mother Nia is very rich and she gave me a job. They’ve been helping me out a lot and that’s why I’ve been able to afford all these nice things for us!”_

_I smiled up at her._

_“That’s really nice of them. Nia sounds lovely. Thank you An, you always take care of me.”_

_She returned my smile but I noticed it didn’t really reach her eyes. Something was bothering her. She pulled me into a hug._

_“Time for bed little cousin, you’ve got school tomorrow. Don’t forget to brush your teeth!”_

_I kissed her on the cheek and ran, squealing, to my new room, where Costia, Aden and I jumped on our beds, laughing deliriously. I couldn’t believe how lucky we were. We finally had a place to call our own! I felt like the luckiest girl in the world._

_If only I had known then what this new life would cost us._

_\--_

_The scream from the playground caught my attention and I stopped swinging on my swing, noticing the commotion that was going on near the slides._

_Three boys were grabbing and pinching a little girl, trying to take her lunch money. My eyes narrowed and I made my way over angrily._

_"Get off her!"_

_I grabbed the smallest boy, Murphy, by his scruffy locks and threw him backwards into the sand, ignoring his cries of pain. His two friends paused what they were doing and turned their attention on me._

_"Didn't anybody ever teach you it's rude to hit girls?" I snarled, curling my little hands into fists. They just laughed and the oldest boy swung at me, wildly._

_I easily dodged his attack, bent swiftly and grabbed a handful of sand, throwing it in his face. His stumbled back in clawing at his eyes, tripping over Murphy and landing flat on his back. I bared my teeth at the third boy, picking up a rock._

_"H-here...take it," He swallowed, handing over the little girls money that he'd just stolen. I snatched the notes from him and rammed my knee up into his stomach for good measure._

_"Get lost!"_

_The three boys scampered off back towards the school, sniffling in pain and humiliation. I took the girls hand and pulled her to her feet._

_Instantly the brilliant cobalt blue of her eyes struck me. She was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. Golden curls framed her face and she had a little beauty spot above her pink lips. All of a sudden I felt nervous._

_"Are you okay?" I asked tentatively, handing back her money. "Don't worry about them, they won't bother you anymore."_

_"T-thank you." The girl sniffed, rubbing her watery eyes. "They're just picking on me because I'm new."_

_"I'm Lexa." I puffed my chest out and gave her a small smile. She returned it, picking up her backpack from the sand._

_"I'm Clarke. Clarke Griffin."_

_\---_

_From that day forward, Clarke and I became inseparable. I noticed that she was in all of the same classes as me and I quickly took her under my wing, showing her around the school, eating lunch with her every day and learning everything I could about her._

_As the years progressed became firm friends, spending every recess and lunch break together and most days after school. Her Mum, Abby, worked in Pacific Heights as a doctor and I was often invited over to her mansion-like house nearly every weekend. I learned that Clarke was a really amazing artist and her talents only progressed as she grew older. I, on the other hand, preferred sports. Class work annoyed me, as I didn't understand most of it, but Clarke was always my kind of unofficial tutor, never letting me give up or hand in an unfinished assignment. In turn, I taught her how to not be hit in the head with a volleyball every P.E lesson and how to shoot a basketball. It was a fair trade._

_I never really told Clarke the extent of damage my younger years had inflicted upon me, she knew I'd grown up in the foster system and that I lived with Anya, Aden and Costia - but I felt it unnecessary to burden her with the darker details. She and I came from completely different worlds. Because of that, I never really felt comfortable letting her come round to my apartment. She came from such a fancy suburb and although our unit was a step up from living on the streets, I would've been embarrassed to invite her over. She never questioned why and I was grateful for it._

_But even so, my life felt better with Clarke in it. We complimented each other so well, made each other laugh until we cried._

_In the summer holidays, when we were thirteen, I had come to realize that I liked girls. Or rather, my eyes were only set on one girl, Clarke. But we'd been friends for so long and I didn't want to chance ruining it. I'd rather have her in my life as a friend than nothing at all._

_We were splashing around in her pool, a Sunday afternoon, relaxing as we only had a few days left until school term started again. Clarke's other friends, Octavia and Raven were inside, grabbing us all sodas and snacks. I didn't mind them, they were nice girls and always included me in everything. Costia was moping around the pool side, reading a book. I normally included Costia in my weekend adventures at Clarke's place, except for some reason lately, she didn't seem to be enjoying our company as much anymore. Raven reckoned she was jealous, but I assured her there was nothing for her to be jealous of! And anyway she had practically been my sister for the last three years. It wasn't like that. Raven and O had just exchanged dubious looks and tutted in disbelief._

_I dunked Clarke under the water and watched her emerge, laughing, the sun shining off her brilliant blonde hair. Her fingers reached out to tickle me, my worst fear and she walked me backwards until I bumped into the poolside wall, desperately trying to wriggle away._

_"Stop, stop!" I choked, twisting and squirming in her arms._

_"Say please," Clarke's eyes twinkled with excitement and she stepped closer to me. The air between us grew thick and her mouth widened in a gorgeous 'O' shape as she noticed my eyes had darkened in colour. I swear I saw her eyes flicker down to my lips._

_"P-please!" I giggled._

_Before I knew what was happening, her tickle torment had stopped and I felt her mouth press against mine. To say I saw stars was an understatement. My best friend was kissing me! Her hands were in my hair and her lips were unrelenting, hot, sweet and warm, a welcome contrast to the coolness of the water. I kissed her back, making a small noise in the back of my throat, our bodies flush against each other. She pulled away, blushing._

_"What...what was that for?" I asked, trying to catch my breath. She bopped me on the nose._

_"You're just cute." She replied, winking at me._

_I looked up just in time to see Costia throw down her book and storm into the house, slamming the door in the process._

\---

**Costia's P.O.V**

_Fucking Clarke._

_I stomped my way up the street to our house, seething. How could Lexa have let Clarke kiss her like that? I didn't want to admit to myself that I was jealous but I was. I'd had feelings for Lexa for years, although I'd passed them off as sisterly affection, today had shown me that I did in fact, feel something for Lexa. But it was obvious, Lexa only had eyes for Clarke. I guess I would just have to accept it, as much as I didn't want to._

_I took the elevator up to the 4th floor where our apartment was and stepped out onto the landing, pulling my iPod headphones out of my ears. As I rounded the corner to my door, I saw two hulking figures emerge and they **definitely** didn't live with us. Alarm bells rang in my head and I slipped quickly into the stairwell, my back pressed against the wall, blood pounding in my ears. I'd noticed that the black bald headed man was holding a baseball bat. The other, a tall heavy set man with long black hair, beard and mustache kicked at something on the ground and I heard a groan._

_"You better pay up Woods, boss doesn't like getting fucked around!"_

_"Seiku...Tybe...please...I-I'll pay..."_

_I could hear someone spitting on the floor. My stomach curled._

_"You know how this agreement goes Anya. Weekly payments and if you fall behind next time, it won't be just you who pays the price!"_

_"Please...just give me a bit more time..."_

_Another thud, another cry of pain._

_"Azgeda doesn't have **time**  for your mistakes Woods. Get the money, we've been generous enough up until now. You know where to meet us."_

_I creased my eyebrows. Azgeda? The Mafia? What on earth? As the two men make their way back down the hallway, I waited with baited breath until I heard the elevator doors close. I rushed to the apartment and gasped in horror._

_"Anya!"_

_"Fuck!"_

_Anya lay crumpled and bleeding on the floor, her face a puffy mess. I'm pretty sure some of her fingers were broken and it looked like she had a fracture in one of her cheek bones. She tried to scramble away, to put distance between herself and me._

_"Co-Costia fuck...leave please..." She barely managed to choke out. I cradled her head in my arms, rocking her gently as I dialed 911._

_"What the hell Anya? Let me call Lexa." I whispered. She grabbed my hand with sudden force, panic stricken._

_"NO! Lexa can't know about this okay? It was never meant to go this far. I just messed up alright? I work for Azgeda, I have for years, but the jobs they've been getting me to do are becoming more difficult, and I'm in a shit load of debt struggling to pay back the money I owe them..."_

_I told the ambulance attendant on the phone our address and helped Anya to a seat in the kitchen. Suddenly I was filled with fear._

_"Where's Aden?!"_

_"It's okay...he's at Madi's house." Anya coughed, and I saw a piece of tooth land in her hand. I breathed a sigh of relief but I figured our troubles are far from over._

_"What are you going to do Anya?"_

_"It's okay...Ontari..." I scoffed as Anya spoke her girlfriends name, "Ontari has another job for me to do to make up the money. I need to do another run..."_

_"Are you kidding me? She's worse than all of them! You're not going anywhere in your condition, I'll do it."_

_"Costia, no! You're thirteen for fucks sake, I am not getting you involved!"_

_"I already AM involved An! You're practically my mother! Do you know what they're going to do to you, to us, Aden, to Lexa if you don't pay up? They're the fucking Mafia!"_

_Anya grabbed my hand, fear in her eyes._

_"Please...just don't tell Lexa."_

_I had a bad feeling blooming in the pit of my stomach. I crossed my fingers behind my back and answered her:_

_"I won't."_

_\---_

_“I don’t like her.”_

_I turned to face Costia, grabbing one of the cigarettes she offered me as we watching the blonde’s retreating form._

_“Huh? Why not?” I queried, handing Cos my lighter. Costia just scowled, scuffing her shoes into the pavement._

_“I just don’t. She’s so…chirpy.”_

_I laughed, shoving my friend in the shoulder playfully. She didn’t retaliate._

_“Are you worried Clarke’s going to replace you or something?” I teased, swinging my legs over the edge of the brick wall I was sitting on outside our high school. Friday afternoon, last day of Year Freshman year. Our friendship had only deepened in the last four years._

_Costia didn’t reply. Just stared at me mournfully with her hazel eyes._

_“No one can ever replace you Cos, you’re like a sister to me. Clarke’s just…special. She’s my best friend y’know?” I sighed, my stretching back muscles and hearing my shoulder click. I’d been pushing myself too hard on the court these days. Basketball, I’d found, was one thing I excelled at._

_Cos held her hand out to take mine, beckoning me off the wall._

_“C’mon we gotta get back, we’re on cooking duty tonight remember?”_

_I rolled my eyes, reluctantly jumping down and followed her onto the side walk._

_“Oh! I almost forgot, look what I found in the paper.”_

_Costia handed me today’s copy of the San Francisco Chronicle and I stared in shock at the full page story, complete with colour photos._

_‘ Cocaine ‘King’, mafia chief arrested in Powell Street Station, San Fran. Roan King, ring leader of San Francisco's most wanted organized crime organization, Azgeda, was placed under arrest yesterday afternoon when an anonymous tipster revealed his location from a pay phone…King had been on the run from authorities for more than a year, after escaping custody on charges of armed assault and drug trafficking._

_“What?!” I shouted, trying to wrap my head around the new information. “Roan’s part of the Mafia?”_

_“Have you been living under a rock Loopy Lex? How do you think Anya has been able to afford all those things for us all these years? Rent, school fees, food, new clothes? She works for Roan. Nia, Roan’s mom, is the Donna of the whole group.”_

_“But…what…?”_

_Costia shrugged._

_“Sometimes I wonder where your head is at Lex.”_

_“Why didn’t you tell me? About the Mafia?” I started to walk a little faster, desperate to talk to Anya, desperate to get some answers. Desperate to know the truth._

_“Honestly? I thought you knew.”_

_“Why would Anya get mixed up in something as stupid as that though?!”_

_Costia grabbed my hand as we walked, linking our fingers together._

_“Lex, desperate times call for desperate measures. You remember what it was like, living on the streets. Not really an ideal situation for anyone. I’m sure Anya just thought she was doing what was best for all of you by taking chances.”_

_I clicked my tongue, annoyed._

_“I don’t know, I have a bad feeling about this.”_

_“It’ll be alright. We’ve got each other.”_

_She squeezed my hand, comfortingly. We started to cross the street into the alleyway that lead to the back of our apartment complex._

_Just as we rounded the corner into the alleyway a black Jaguar screamed into view and pulled up in front of us, blocking our entrance. I stood rooted to the spot, absolutely petrified as three men in suits and a distinguished looking woman leapt from the car, surrounding us. Before I could speak I was doubled over in pain from a fist to my stomach and I felt hands grabbing my arms, holding them behind my back._

_“What do you want?” I heard Costia whimper, before the sound of skin hitting skin reached my ears. I coughed, catching my breath, looking over at my friend, who was being held around the neck by the tall woman with light brown eyes and dirty blonde hair._

_I froze as I saw she was holding a gun against Costia’s temple._

_“No! Please!” I heard myself scream, wriggling to get free. Another blow to my stomach silenced me._

_“My name is Echo.” She waved the gun in my direction. “Lexa Woods?”_

_I nodded, unable to speak, praying the gun wasn’t loaded._

_“This is a warning. Tell your cousin Anya, that Nia sends her regards.”_

_My heart was screaming inside my chest, I could barely breathe as I watched Echo draw the safety switch back on the pistol she held and pointed it again at Costia’s temple. I struggled with all my might against the hands that held me, spitting, clawing, and scratching to no avail._

_“NO! COSTIA! NO!”_

_The sound of the gun going off almost deafened me. Screams tore from my throat as I watched Echo let Costia’s lifeless body fall to the ground, her own face dripping with blood splatter.  I barely felt the punches and kicks I was receiving to my body at the hands of Echo’s heavies. I had to get to Costia, had to save her…_  
  
_After what seemed like hours, even though it was only minutes, I came to. My whole body was screaming in pain. I felt my face press harshly into the concrete, heard the squeal of tires as a car pulled away. I was bleeding, bruised and confused but crawled my way to my friend’s body, desperately feeling for a pulse. I knew it was hopeless. I sobbed uncontrollably as I turned Costia over to face me, bile rising up in my throat. Half her face was missing. I couldn’t help the high pitched wailing noise that escaped my mouth._

_I heard the blare of sirens in the distance, but no matter what I would not let go of the girl who had become my sister, who now lay dead in my arms._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, flashbacks. I promise there's more present day Clexa interaction coming soon! Thanks for sticking with this story.

_Lincoln joined the Army when he was 17, with the permission of our parents and Anya never forgave him for leaving. Although he wanted to branch out and start his own life and career and couldn’t possibly have known the misfortune that would occur months after he was sent to Saudi Arabia, my big cousin always blamed him for ‘abandoning us’. Always took it out on him that he didn’t do enough to help us when Mum and Dad died._

_He worked his ass off to proceed through the ranks and become a Sergeant. He contributed to the family by sending monthly checks to our home, but Anya saw that as a bribe, a weak excuse.  To me, he would always be my big brother. It wasn’t his fault that he served 10 years abroad, only rotating back to San Francisco for a few weeks out of every year._

_I often wished that he would live back home, just so I had someone to confide in. He was after all, 11 years my senior. But life often threw curveballs that were unpredictable and I just accepted this as one of those._

_\--_

_“Lexa! Get off her!”_

_My little brother was tugging at my shirt, desperately trying to calm me down. It was to no avail though. I had seen red the moment I had noticed the needles on the coffee table and saw Ontari slumped in the corner of the couch, my cousin wrapped up in her arms._

_“Aden, stop!” Anya pleaded, “Go to your room please.”_

_Aden’s eyes tears up, and I felt my fist clench tighter around Anya’s shirt, pressing her harder into the wall that I held her against._

_“Buddy, it’s okay…just go.” I choked, through my own tears. He turned on his heels and ran into his room, slamming the door in his wake._

_Anya’s eyes narrowed, unfocused and she seemed to accept her fate. The blood was pounding in my ears. I wanted to hurt someone so badly._

_“Are you fucking kidding me An? **Her** , really?” I snarled, glancing across to Ontari, who lay with a smirk plastered across her lips, on my couch._

_“I-I can explain Lex,” Anya stuttered, holding her hands up in resignation._

_“You’re meant to be babysitting, not shooting up with this whore.” I snapped, “What were you thinking? What if Aden had seen you?”_

_“Your cousin is simply paying back a debt. One that Costia obviously couldn’t repay.”_

_At Costia’s name, I flew across the lounge room and pressed Ontari against the fabric of the chair, fist raised._

_“Don’t you **dare** speak her name.” I spat, realising I was spinning dangerously out of control, “You’re half the reason she’s dead. You and your **queen**.”_

_“Lexa, just…stop…please.” Anya’s voice was timid and weak, not something I associated with her personality. I felt fire burning through my veins. Flashbacks of Costia’s dead body in my arms. The pain. “Let her go.”_

_I reluctantly released Ontari’s shirt from my clutches, shoulders slumped. Since I had learnt the truth about Anya and her “work”, I knew that we were in deep shit. Anya had amassed all of $200, 000 in debt with the Azgeda Mafia, to pay for mine, Aden and…Costia’s living expenses over the years. Her only choice was to, unequivocally do whatever Ontari and her Mother requested. And for the last two and a half years that had included selling and supplying copious amounts of drugs to anyone that required them. I was heartbroken to have found that Costia had been caught up in the scheme, to save Anya’s ass, which had only resulted in her death as the due monthly amount had not been met. I honestly just hadn't expected Anya would have fallen into the trap of using drugs herself. But then again, being held responsible for somebody’s death had changed her and it had impacted us all._

_“As much fun as this has been ladies, I must be off.” Ontari’s self assurance bothered me, as I watched her rise from the couch and touch Anya, a little too tenderly and too much like a warning, on the cheek. Anya’s gaze averted to the floor._

_“I know Ari…I still owe you this month’s cash.”_

_“And don’t you forget it babe. Today’s shot was a once off.”_

_I couldn’t stand to watch my cousin in such a vulnerable position and was grateful for the constant vibration of my phone in my pocket, which distracted me. I answered, a little breathless._

_“Hey baby,”_

_“Hey, are you busy at the moment? My mum’s on night shifts at Emergency and I thought we could spend some time together.”_

_“I’ll be right over. See you in 20.”_

_I was already in my room, packing my overnight back, my mind a mess. I couldn’t tell Clarke about any of this. It was bad enough that Costia had suffered at the hands of Anya’s decisions, but I wouldn’t let it affect my relationship with Clarke. She was too pure, too innocent. And I was madly in love. I would protect her at any cost._

_I knocked on Aden’s door timidly and entered, only to find him curled up on a ball on his bed._

_“Hey little man, what’s up?” I plastered a smile across my face, trying to act normal. I sat on the bed before him and ruffled his hair._

_“I don’t like it when O-Ontari is here.” He sniffled, rubbing his eyes. At fourteen years old he still held so much childlike faith about him, an innocence that I didn’t want to be ruined any time soon._

_“Neither do I bud.” I blew air out of my cheeks, calculating my next move. “But she’s gone now.”_

_“I don’t like it when Anya does drugs.”_

_My heart froze inside my chest. Of course he knew, why wouldn’t he? I had been stupid to think I would’ve been able to shield it from him for so long. He wasn’t a kid after all, he had a mind of his own._

_“Anya’s just a little bit stressed at the moment and she’s made some bad decisions. She’ll get better soon, she just needs some space.” I reasoned, holding his hand. He squeezed back, mournfully. “I’m going to head over to Clarke’s, how about I walk you to Madi’s on the way?”_

_Instantly he brightened, threw his arms around me in a hug and started packing his school bag for his impending sleepover._

_“Is Clarke your girlfriend?” He smiled knowingly, shoving his pajamas and school shorts into his bag._

_“Yeah she is,” I grinned, “How did you know?”_

_The blush that blossomed across his cheeks did nothing to stop my smile._

_“I saw you kissing her outside of the Science Wing today.” He turned to give me a thumbs up, “I’m really happy for you.”_

_“So, have you asked Madi out yet?” I teased, watching him spike his hair up with gel. He frowned in my direction._

_“Ew Lexa, Madi’s my best friend!” He pouted. I couldn’t help but laugh._

_“That’s how it starts little bro, that’s how it starts.”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I have literally just moved to college (University campus living) and have had the most hectic week. There's so much more to come, I did say it was a slowburn! Thanks again for your hits, kudos and for giving this story a chance!

_ Present Day _

“Clarke!”  
  
I felt Raven’s comforting hand on my shoulder as I wiped my mouth, none too ceremoniously. I felt awful. Ignoring the glares of disgust from onlookers I pushed my hair back off my face, concentrating on breathing; I felt like my life was rapidly spinning out of control.

“What…the fuck…?” I managed to gasp, trying to wrap my head around what had just happened.

“Ignore her, ignore her!” Raven demanded, handing me a bottle of water. I took a large gulp and could feel my heart beat start to slow.

“W-why is she here Rae?” I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, unable to hold them back, “After all these years…why the _fuck_?!”

“I don’t know Griff…..all I know is she’s inside that building with an almighty bruise and probably black eye to follow.”  
  
My feisty Latina friend grinned, cracking her knuckles.

“You didn’t?!” I couldn’t keep the smirk off my lips. Raven nodded, showing me her reddened knuckles. “That was really sweet of you but there was no need…”

“She fucked up everything Clarke…She ruined your life!”

As my best friend spoke the words I could feel my world spin and my stomach church again.

“Whoa…whoa…let’s get you into a cab. You need some time alone to process this. Let’s get you home.” Raven insisted, stepping out from the sidewalk to hail down a passing taxi. The late night traffic continued to speed by.

“I can’t Raven…O & Lincoln, they’re expecting me. It’s their engagement for fucks sake.” I rather unconvincingly gestured back to the building I had exited. Raven pushed my hand away.

“Fuck Griff, they’ll understand. Are you serious? This traffic is shit!” I watched as Raven cursed, desperate to hail me a ride home.

My brain could barely process what had happened, that _she,_ that Lexa, was back. I couldn’t think straight, I couldn’t breathe, all I knew was that I wanted to be as far away from her as possible. It was bringing back too many memories, too many feelings I had fought so hard to supress. A noise behind me made my turn my head, just as Raven managed to flag down a passing ride.

“Clarke! Clarke, wait!”

I knew that voice, I knew it was her.

I glanced briefly at the entrance to the establishment and saw Lexa violently struggling against Lincoln’s crushing hold.

“Get the fuck off me bro!”

“Lexa, stop!”

I watched as Anya pushed her way through the front doors and lay a hand on her cousin’s shoulder.

“NO! You don’t understand, get the fuck off me! Get the FUCK off me, I need to talk to her!”

My heart began to break, as if it already wasn’t broken enough, as I watched Lexa’s family holding her back. My once strong, beautiful girlfriend was fighting tooth and nail to resist, to get to me, restrained by her closest family members. Part of me wanted to call them off, to reach out, to listen, to hold her, caress her, pretend that time hadn’t changed everything. But as Raven ushered me into the backseat of a hailed taxi, I was all too aware of how much time _had_ changed, of how much I _had_ been hurt.

I glanced backwards as the taxi pulled away from the curb, astonished that Lexa had managed to break free from her brother and cousin’s grip and was valiantly, pointlessly, chasing after the vehicle. I saw her face fall, her chest heaving in exertion as she stopped in the middle of the street, exhausted, raising her hands to the heavens. Only as we rounded the corner did I manage to tear my eyes away from the woman I once called my world and I let myself fall apart.


	5. Chapter 5

I was out of breath, exhausted and felt helpless. Watching as the taxi pulled around the corner and out of sight, the sinking weight in my chest reminded me that I had lost her…again.  
  
“Lexa!”

I blinked back the tears that stung my eyes, loosening my tie and top button as a firm hand descended upon my shoulder. I jerked away.

“Don’t TOUCH me!” I shouted, whirling around and shoving whoever had tried to comfort me in the shoulders. Anger flashed through Anya’s eyes as she bared her teeth at me, stumbling onto the sidewalk.

“C’mon little cousin. Stop.”

“Don’t ‘little cousin’ me An.” I was fuming, my mind ablaze with a consistent barrage of unwanted thoughts and feelings. Watching that car pull away had ignited a rage in me, it was all too familiar. “You…you let her get away! Just like Aden!”

I instantly regretted my words. Anya’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, trying to formulate words. But I saw the way her shoulders sagged in defeat.

“That’s not fair…” She choked and I could tell she was close to tears.

“I-I didn’t mean…” I ran my fingers through my hair, exhaling hard, trying to push the memories of my little brother’s abduction out of my brain. But it wouldn’t leave, my mind wouldn’t let me rest.

“You’re right.” Anya whispered, wiping her eyes. “It was my fault.”

I could never bear to see my cousin cry and before she could protest I pulled her into a bone crushing hug, ignoring her attempts to get away. I held her close to me, cradling her neck and let her sob into my shoulder. I kissed the side of her cheek, muttering apologies at my outburst, a plan formulating in my mind.

“It’s going to be okay An…” I murmured against her, “We’ll get them back. Clarke and Aden….we’ll get them both back. But first I need to talk to Octavia.”

\---

I had 20 missed calls on my phone. 35 unopened text messages.

It had been six days and I had barely moved from the fetal position I had been curled into on my couch. I couldn’t eat. I couldn’t sleep. All I could do was cry and stare mindlessly at whatever was playing on the TV in the background. It didn’t matter, it was all white noise.

When I had arrived home that night, after seeing Lexa, I had flown into a fit of rage and taken my anger out on my masterpieces, my works of art. Raven had tried to calm me down, to stop me, but something inside me had broken beyond repair and I didn’t know what else to do. My canvasses lay tattered strewn across my apartment floor. Some slashed, some covered in red paint, to symbolize my broken heart, my broken trust.

I didn’t know where to go from here. I wanted answers. Should I have stayed and listened to her when she tried to follow me from the building? The thought of seeing Lexa again made my hands shake and my stomach curl in knots. I had never, in a million years expected to come face to face with her, unannounced. Where had she been all this time? I covered my face with a pillow and bit down as the tears, yet again, started to fall.

I was a mess.

A noise from the front door brought my attention back to the present. Banging. The doorbell. I rolled my eyes and ignored it. It was probably my Mother, coming to tell me off for not ‘taking responsibility’, seeing as I’d cancelled my shifts at the hospital for the rest of the week. I honestly could not deal with her right now.

The sound of a key turning in the lock jolted me upright, my heart hammering. _What the…?_

A second later Raven and Octavia bounded into view, holding bags of groceries and Starbucks.

“Jesus Christ woman!” Raven bellowed, scrunching her nose up at the mess around my dark, dank, cave of a lounge room, “I leave you alone for less than a week and you turn into an invalid?”

Octavia tutted and dropped the bags of food on the counter, marching over to where I lay and tearing open the heavy curtains. My eyes were hit with a bright stream of light and I winced, groaning, shielding my eyes from the intruding rays.

“Guys, what the hell?” I groaned, attempting to pull my duvet over my head. O and Raven looked at each other, both grabbed one end of my blanket and tore it off my body. I shrieked, pulling my knees up to my chin.

“This,” Octavia stated, hands on her hips, “Is an intervention Griffin. Why the heck aren’t you answering your phone?”

“I-I was busy.” I replied lamely. Octavia raised her eyebrows and glanced around at my surroundings. Empty Chinese takeaway cartons on the floor, half a bottle of whiskey on the coffee table and mountains of used tissues.

“Mm…busy feeling sorry for yourself?” O stalked back to the kitchen and began putting away the shopping she had bought inside.

“Guys…seriously…I’m fine!” I halfheartedly admitted. Raven snorted and handed me a Starbucks cup. Iced coffee with double cream, my secret delight.

“Yeah, so fine, no one has been able to get a hold of you! You haven’t turned up for work, you haven’t even replied to the gallery about your show. What the heck Clarke, you’re going to let one little encounter with _her_ tear apart your whole life?”

I shook my head, sipping my drink.

“I…I just wanted to disappear for a while.” I mumbled. Raven pulled me to my feet and ushered me in the direction of my bathroom.

“Lucky for us, we’re not going to let you! C’mon, this isn’t the Clarke Griffin we know! Get that ass in the shower girl, we’re going to spend the day together.”

I waited for the water to warm up, shrugging off my clothes and stared at myself in the mirror. Jesus Christ, I did look a sight. Heavy black bags under my red rimmed, almost lifeless eyes, lank greasy hair and I had definitely lost a few pounds. I heard a bang on the door, then Raven’s voice.

“I can’t hear any of that famous Griffin singing!”

As I stepped under the warm spray of the water, sighing contentedly and began to lather my hair, a small smile graced my lips, sometimes best friends really did help. Maybe, just maybe, I could get through this.

\---

 _It feels like I am sinking. I’m afraid, so afraid and I want back control of my life._  
  
_I can’t even be sure my thoughts are my own anymore. Are they memories? Delusions?_

_I don’t know where I am. I don’t know what day it is, or how long I’ve been here.  
Sometimes they move me around. From place to place. _

_They hurt me big sis. Every day. In different ways. I don’t know if it will stop. Maybe I deserve it? I don’t even know anymore._

_I’m cold, freezing, I feel like I’ll never be warm again. Not just physically. But inside. In my heart, you know?_

_Remember when we used to be warm? Huddle together, as a family? You always kept me warm._

_They keep lying to me Lexa…I know they’re lying._  
  
_Saying things about you and Anya and Costia. Cruel, nasty things. They’re not true, right?_

_The darkness is my only companion. I hear dripping noises, constant dripping, like a tap that hasn’t been turned off properly._

_Can you make it stop?_

_They treat me like I’m an animal, caged, and ignored. I haven’t showered in weeks. Maybe months. Time blurs together here. I think I’m losing my mind. Everything smells musty. Old._

_I’ve scratched my fingernails on the brick walls so many times I can feel them bleeding. It comforts me._

_I’m so so scared Lexa. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how much longer I can last._

_Aden, my name is Aden. I just hope I don’t forget that too._ _The way I’m forgetting almost everything good in my life. That’s why I have to keep talking to myself like this. Whispers in the night. The only way to stay sane._

_Please find me, you’re my only hope._

_\---_

"Hello?"

'Octavia, did you do it?'

"Yes, she's in the shower, I left it on the coffee table."

'Thank you so mu-...'

"Look, I didn't do this for you Woods, I did it for Clarke. She deserves to know the truth."

'You don't like me, do you?'

"Is that such a surprise? You fucked her over. You made my fiance, your own brother, lie to me for months about having no contact with you."

'I know...I know O and I'm sorry...'

"I don't want to hear your half assed bullshit apology Lexa. I don't owe you anything. Like I said, this is all for Clarke."

'I appreciate it.'

"Just  _save it_ , okay? And what the **fuck** is on that disc?!"

I sighed into the receiver, biting my lip.

'Just...answers...'

Octavia gave a short laugh.

"Jesus...you and Lincoln really are the same."

'Genetics." I croaked, "Just make sure she sees it. Alone.'

"Yeah yeah. And Woods?"

'Mmm?'

"You better have thought this through. Because if you fuck her around again, mark my words, I will kill you with my bare hands."

The line disconnected before I could respond.

I squeezed my eyes shut, exhaling hard and tossed my phone onto the bed beside me.

Now, all I could do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for all your hits, kudos and comments, I can't explain how amazing it is! You guys keep me going. University semester starts soon, so hopefully I'll be able to keep updating regularly!


End file.
